Wolf Pup
by XDXP
Summary: Supposedly, there could only be three of you to join the pack. And she was the extra.
1. Chapter 1

So people, I would like you to know that this is an AU. If you don't like 'em, don't read it.

Although, I find that the werewolf scene suits me.

This is only my second fic for this series, so please be a _little_ bit nice.

The large midnight colored wolf held the pup by the scruff of her neck. He couldn't understand how his long-time mate turned her face from this particular one. He could still see the joy on her face when their other two sons had been born. In fact, he could even remember the night they had afterwards.

Perhaps it was the silver-blue eyes the girl had. Or that in her human form, she could already talk. Most pups needed to be around human speak for some time before they could learn it well enough for them to speak it. An occurrence like that was rare and unusual. Or the fact that she was one too many. Her being a girl could have something to do with it. The unusual silver and blue dots across her back were also rare, and an omen. A sign of good or bad, it was unknown.

Oh well. His mate would never be happy if they kept the pup. Having an unhappy mate was not something he wanted to go through with again. One time was enough.

He set her down gently on the forest floor, under the protection of a large tree. Although, unless someone found her and took her in, the tree, large as it was, wouldn't be enough to protect her from the wind and snow from this winter.

He frowned. It wasn't right.

But, he sort of knew _why_ his mate didn't want her. The new pack they were looking into and wanted to join only let in families of four. Kaoru would be one too many.

His mate wouldn't want to give up a son. A son was an excellent way to keep his legacy going. A female pup would be nothing when it came to his legacy and his two sons were more than enough.

Having Kaoru wasn't part of the plan. Besides, the pack wouldn't allow them in with her as a part of their family. Perhaps leaving her would be for the best.

Firmly set in his decision, he turned and walked away, back towards home.

*Teardrops falling on the floor.*

This is so sad. Poor Kaoru. I think I _am_ messed up in the head a bit.

I have some ideas on how to continue this thing. Unless I get some more ideas from y'all and feedback, this'll probably stay a one-shot.

So yeah.

If you hit the review button and don't light me on fire, YOU WILL WIN A _VIRTUAL _COOKIE!! YAY!

And I want honest criticism; unless you're my hag for an English teacher. Then you can sugar coat it.


	2. Chapter 2

She curled her little body into the thick root beside her, snuggling, trying to find shelter and warmth. When she realized it was unattainable, she sleepily blinked open wide blue eyes.

And promptly closed them again.

Because there was a huge wolf that was _not_ someone she knew in front of her.

XxX

Before she knew it, there was someone carrying her by the scruff of her neck, and then suddenly she was _warm_. It was a completely unknown feeling- well, not completely, but she had been in the cold for what seemed like so long.

Once the wonderful feeling had fully permeated throughout her tiny body, she felt someone nudging her, trying to wake her up.

Blearily blinking her eyes open for the second time that day, she stared at the small wolf in front of her. Well, he was larger than her, but definitely still a younger one.

He- she sure of this- had sleek red fur that would be so much fun to play in.

XxX

The small red wolf was prodding her awake because he just had a _feeling._ And he was right. One look into those blue, _blue_ eyes with a mix of silver and he just knew.

This pup was _his_.

XxX

The small den the pups were sitting in was a cozy place; there was evidence enough that these two were shifters- she said two because there was no way the small red one could be the one to pick her up.

After a rough tussle, like how she used to play around her brothers with, she fell straight back to sleep again, missing the entrance of the large wolf.

XxX

"We cannot keep her, you know."

The red one nodded, aware of the fact. They had to let her go. He wouldn't be able to keep her safe if she stayed. That didn't mean he couldn't keep an eye on her. Turning around, the red wolf to go call in on an old favor- the one he knew could keep her _safe_.


End file.
